


Like a Wave

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Bottom Castiel, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have one more in you?” Cas shakes his head and makes a choked off noise. “I’m gonna try to do it, Cas, I think you can come for me one last time.”<br/>“Unnng.”<br/>“How do you want me to do it?” Dean asks lewdly, and Cas struggles to get his body to cooperate. “With my mouth?” There’s a tongue laving at his neck, at his collar. “With my . . . cock?” Dean’s hard cock slides between his cheeks, his hole sensitive and aching. “With my voice?” He growls low in Cas’ ear. “With my hands?” Fingers slide over the head of his cock, gathering pre-come and swirling it around.<br/>“All of it,” he slurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel walks into the house him and his husband, Dean, own. It’s dimly lit, but that’s usual. However, the extra car in the driveway is not. He’s unsure whether or not the collar around the base of his throat is supposed to be unclipped and set to the side, or fastened to his neck since there’s someone over.

Dean rounds the corner with a happy face, and Castiel relaxes.

“Just Sammy, he came over to say hi,” Dean says, but leans in closer to whisper something in Cas’ ear. “If you behave yourself you get a treat tonight.”

Castiel shivers and nods his understanding.

"Can I keep this on?” Cas asks, pointing to his collar, and Dean grins.

“‘Course you can. How was your day?”

“It was alright, better now that I’m home.”

“That’s the spirit. Hey, Sam, get us some beers!”

An hour passes and Sam is still hanging around. Castiel is getting antsy. Dean only lets him come every once in a while, when he’s been good and done as he’s told, and right now his cock is making the fly of his pants stick up obscenely as fantasies of what Dean’s going to do rush through his head.

“I should be heading out, Jess and I have classes tomorrow so we’re driving back to California, I just came to say hey while I was in town. I hope you guys have a good night!” Sam calls as he leaves, and Cas relaxes some, but tenses again when Dean shoves him down on the couch, stroking his cock through his slacks.

“You know how hot you are just sitting there like you’re not about to come just thinking about me?” His zipper is undone, and his cock is pulled out through the slit in his briefs. Dean’s teeth sink into the leather around his throat, and he whimpers. “You gonna come already? You better not get any on the couch, wouldn’t want to ruin your suit either, so if you can wait I’ll let you come twice,” Dean murmurs while mouthing sloppy kisses down the line of his bared neck.

“Please,” Cas begs, and thrusts up into Dean’s grip. “Gonna, can’t stop, please, don’t stop.”

“Feels that good, baby?”

“Yes,” Cas hisses, and his cock spills over Dean’s fingers.

“Mm, that’s too bad.” He wipes his hand off on Cas’ dress pants while he gasps for air, his eyes fluttering closed. “Ah, ah, ah, no sleeping, I’m not done with you yet, buddy.” Cas sighs and opens his eyes to look at his Dom above him.

Dean kisses him sweetly, sucks on his tongue and caresses his face while they rock against each other, Cas’ cock flaccid, but Dean’s cock a hard line against his inner thigh, jeans not hiding him at all.

“Go upstairs, you have two minutes to prep.”

Cas rushes to their bedroom on shaking legs, but he manages to get there in only a few seconds, stripping in the same amount of time. The lube is already set out on the bedspread, and he climbs up onto the mattress, kneeling, and he starts to finger himself open as quickly as he can.

Though Dean and him fucked this morning, he’s not open or ready at all, and nervousness makes his skin break out in goosebumps despite the thin sheen of sweat covering his entire naked body.

He can hear Dean in the doorway watching him, and he knows it’s been more than two minutes, but he’s only worked up to two fingers, and Dean’s as thick as three, sometimes four of his fingers on a good day.

“Stop,” Dean commands, but Cas grunts and manages to slip his third finger in. There’s a burn, but it’s the good kind of burn, just on the other side of pain on the pain-pleasure scale. “Cas, stop, I’m ready now.”

Cas pulls his fingers away and wipes them clean on the sheets. He shoves his face into the pillows and cants his hips back, waits for Dean to sink into him.

He hears the click of the cap, and the wet sounds of Dean stroking his own cock, and then the head is pushing at his hole. He tenses as Dean starts to sink into his heat, the squelch sound making his toes curl.

His hands ball into fists, and Dean threads their fingers together as he begins to thrust shallowly.

“No coming,” he rasps, and Cas growls. Dean swats his ass. “No coming,” he repeats, and Cas stops rutting into the sheets.

Dean’s thrusts pick up in speed, and he only stops to add more lube when needed. To add to the torture, he starts jerking Cas off, and he gets lost in it, forgets he’s not supposed to come again, but Dean is splitting him open so well, there's no way he can't not orgasm.

Dean shouts loudly right by his ear, and it makes the heat gathering in his belly spike and overflow.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” he grunts, and his hips jolt forward as he comes.

“I said no -- _ah, fuck, Cas_ , oh, oh, oh,” he whines, and his thrusts become sporadic as he orgasms, and then he slumps, breathing fast paced and shallow. “ _Hnng_.”

Dean pulls out fast, doesn’t give Cas anytime to recover. He shoves his shoulder so he’ll roll over, and then pins him down.

“You want to come so badly, huh?” He grinds out between clenched teeth, and Cas holds his breath. “Then you can come, Cas, but I get to say how many times.”

“Dean, please.”

Cas tilts his hips up to grind with him, but then Dean’s warmth disappears. His hands are tied to the headboard, and there’s a gag secured in his mouth.

“Three snaps of your fingers means you want to safeword out if you need to.” Dean kisses his forehead. “Come as much as you like, there’s no limit.”

That can never mean anything good.

When Dean’s hands make way for his cock, sitting half-hard between his thighs, he shifts away, but Dean just grabs onto his ankles and pulls him down the bed until his arms are high above his head, and he has no leverage to move since his feet are hanging off the edge of the mattress.

His response to Dean is garbled, muffled by the cloth gag in his mouth, and drool is already dripping down his chin.

Dean grabs hold of his over-sensitive cock, and he moans.

“That’s it, baby, just lay back and feel.”

“Mm! Mm! Mm!” Cas yells as his cock jerks, and his come paints his belly white, the muscles under it contracting and relaxing as the rest of him does. He’s left gasping for breath, miles away from the bedroom. His head is spinning, and his eyes flutter shut as sleep starts to take over, but then he’s being turned over, and his wrists cross as he’s put on his knees.

He calls out when Dean’s tongue flattens as he licks a broad stripe from the crown of his cock to his hole.

“Dean!” Is clearly heard from behind the gag, and his eyes squish closed, his knees buckling as he comes dry. Dean takes the gag out of his mouth so he can breathe properly, his chest heaving, his thighs trembling and brain quaking, unable to process what just happened.

“You have one more in you?” Cas shakes his head and makes a choked off noise. “I’m gonna try to do it, Cas, I think you can come for me one last time.”

“Unnng.”

“How do you want me to do it?” Dean asks lewdly, and Cas struggles to get his body to cooperate. “With my mouth?” There’s a tongue laving at his neck, at his collar. “With my . . . cock?” Dean’s hard cock slides between his cheeks, his hole sensitive and aching. “With my voice?” He growls low in Cas’ ear. “With my hands?” Fingers slide over the head of his cock, gathering pre-come and swirling it around.

“All of it,” he slurs, and Dean laughs against the skin of his bare shoulder.

“Oh, baby, it’s only just started, you better hold on for the ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
